dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G.U. GAME MUSIC O.S.T.
I just made this page to add the G.U. OST to the Conglomerate page. It's still incomplete, so feel free to finish it off. --Bulletcatcher 12:22, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Two soundtracks.... I just noticed, that this page is only for the first OST (stupid me, I know... I'm sorry >.< .... Thus, anything converning "The Hope of Dawn" has been moved to the 2nd OST's page). I miss an easy connection between the two OSTs.... There should be an obvious link leading from one to the other one. - Milay 22:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to add in a connecting link if you can think of a good way to do it. I think the "soundtracks" link at the bottom covers it, though... - Kuukai2 01:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Track lists As already mentioned before, I got mine from somewhere else. It already had english song titles. However, many of them are slightly different from the ones on this page. May I know where these track lists here come from? Thanks -- Milay 22:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Translated from the Japanese, iirc there are no "official" English track names for the ones that weren't already in English. - Kuukai2 01:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Hulle Granz Cathedral About the name "Hulle Granz" Cathedral.... I know this is one of the stage's names. However, I downloaded the soundtrack from somewhere (yes, I'm bad, I know..... a poor pupil doesn't have enough money to import japanese cds all the time, I already have the OST of the first game series...), the songs already had english names (I don't know if the original japanese ost has japanese or english son titles) and this song is titled "Grima Lowe Cathedral" (= Grima Löwe, with correct German spelling). Maybe the second title version should at least be added to the lyrics' title? -- Milay 21:22, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :That was a previous theory of what the phonetic Japanese meant. We're now pretty sure it's Grima Raef, as it says on its page. - Kuukai2 01:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) After my edits and annotations, the lyrics look quite strange.... I think it would be appropriate to replace the asterisks with superscribed numbers. If noone else does this, I'll take are of it within the next days (first, I have to look up how to do this with wiki-syntax) -- Milay 21:25, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :There are some examples on the Epitaph of the Twilight (Poem) page. It's worth mentioning, though, that they've specifically mentioned that the language the songs are in is a fictional language they made up. It's based heavily on German, but that would explain the discrepancies. - Kuukai2 01:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Fictional language? Well, there are some songs where I think one word or two sound German, but the songs The Hope of Dawn and Hulle Grantz Cathedral (and Aura's Theme from the first game series, which is the same) rather sound like German with some grammar/translation/pronounciation mistakes made by non-native speakers. Alright, I'll edit the asterisks and change them to numbers soon =)- Milay 06:06, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I see someone finally added some lyrics to it. They seem good to me, but the "Licht as Lucht" note makes me wonder; could the lyric be actually "Lugh", which is used elsewhere on occasion to fill in for "Light"? Does this sound like a plausible idea worth putting on the wiki? --Wavedash 20:58, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :I think this is only due to wrong pronounciation of the (japanese?) singers. Licht is absolutely correct here. "Lugh" isn't a German word and it wouldn't make much sense to use a non-German word in German lyrics. Plus, it's very unlikely that "Lugh" is another name like Helba, Apeiron, Alba (the sea of Alba), since they both form an opposing couple (Helba, queen of shadows and Apeiron, king of light). -- Milay 21:22, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Direct link to Epitaph of Twilight So I noticed that the lyrics to the Hulle Granz song are practically verbatim when compared to the Epitaph, seen/heard in the beginning of INFECTION, so I added that bit there with a few links. I'm wondering if we should go ahead and change the current English translation to match what's actually in the Epitaph ("Yet to return, the shadowed one..." etc.), and then include the song's German lyrics and English translation in the Hulle Granz Cathedral page, probably under the Trivia section. :And even in the Epitaph page itself, we could put under "Epitaph of the Twilight," along with "From the introduction of .hack//INFECTION and posted by W. B. Yeats," change to: "From the introduction of .hack//INFECTION, posted by W. B. Yeats, and partially heard in Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground in the G.U. games." Though that seems kinda lengthy in contrast to all the other short statements of origin of the other fragments, so that could alternatively go under "Trivia" as well. If no one says anything/has any objections by the weekend, I'll be glad to do it myself. Maaku 04:16, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::: I think it's better to use a direct English translation of the German lyrics and just make a note that it is similar to the epitaph (since the German lyrics aren't completely the same as the German Epitaph) -- Milay 21:30, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Tenor I believe the tenor is Yasutaka Anzai (安西康高). - Zhen Lin 10:23, 20 April 2008 (UTC) It's indeed him. According to the production credits at the end of the CD booklet, Yasutaka Anzai is credited for vocals and choruses, just below where Tomoyo Mitani's name appears. The same applies for the second soundtrack. Aquagon 07 (talk) 04:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC)